


Late Night Reading

by twilighteve



Series: Pnat Prompts [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, bonding fic?, pj is adorable and max can't say no to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: Prompt: How about max bonding with pj? Maybe showing him some comics or telling a story about his adventures in mayviewIn which Max and PJ read comic together





	

Max stumbled into his bedroom with a groan, tired to his bones. The Activity Club had had to deal with some troublesome spirits today, and his arm, being in a sling, hadn’t made things easy for him. In summary: this was a shitty day for Max and he wanted to rest.

“Mr. Max!” came a cheerful voice from the room. “You’re back!”

Max looked up and gave a small smile. “Hey, PJ.”

“How was your day?” the young ghost asked, smiling back at him. This time, the smile scored a zero on the International Scale of Creepiness and an eight on the International Scale of Adorable, because PJ had a way of making himself look downright adorable that Max just wanted to sit him down and made sure he was well taken care of – which Lefty would do, he was sure. Maybe it had something to do with his age? How old was he, exactly? How long had he been a ghost? Because it was completely possible that he was actually older than Max, and it was just weird that Max wanted to treat him like a little brother if that was so.

Max decided not to dwell on it and shrugged. “It was just business as usual. Got some spirits making mess, had to clean it all up.”

PJ visibly deflated. “Oh. I guess you’re pretty tired, then?”

Max stared in confusion. “Well… a little, yeah. Why?”

PJ fiddled with his fingers. “Oh, nothing really. It’s not important.”

“Just tell me, PJ.”

“Well, it’s just that I kind of want to read that comic book you showed me yesterday, but I can’t really touch things… but it’s OK, we can do it tomorrow or whenever!”

Max blinked and reached for his bedside table to take said comic. “Is this the one?”

“Um, yes.”

Max laid on his stomach on his bed and placed the comic book in front of him, patting the spot next to him. “Come on, get here. Let’s get you to read this.”

“B-but aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to rest?” PJ inched to the bed hopefully. “Because I’d be totally fine reading it sometime, really.”

“I’m fine, I’m not that tired,” Max assured. “And you can’t read it by yourself anyway, so why not read it together?”

“Mr. Max, the book’s worn. You’ve probably read it a thousand times and don’t need to read it anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t,” Max retorted. “Besides, it’s worn because my dad borrowed it a lot. He likes this too.” He patted the bed again, stronger this time. “Come on, don’t you want to read?”

PJ’s smile assured Max that despite his fatigue, he wouldn’t regret this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Made some prompt-based fic on tumblr and I figured I can just post them here as well. This is the first of 5 prompt fics.
> 
> Well, hope you liked it. Have a great day!


End file.
